Ewolucja
Evolucja-to powolny,ciągły proces na stopniowych zmianach cech gatunkowych kolejnych pokoleń wskutek eliminacji przez dobór naturalny lub sztuczny części osobników (genotypów) z bieżącej populacji. Wraz z nowymi mutacjami wpływa to w sposób ciągły na bieżącą pulę genową populacji, a przez to w każdym momencie kształtuje jej przeciętny fenotyp. Zależnie od siły doboru oraz szybkości wymiany pokoleń, po krótszym lub dłuższym czasie, w stosunku do stanu populacji wyjściowej powstają tak duże różnice, że można mówić o odrębnych gatunkach. Przebieg i mechanizm procesu ewolucji opisywany jest przez teorię ewolucji, udokumentowaną obserwacjami wywodzącymi się z paleontologii, biochemii, biologii molekularnej, genetyki, anatomii porównawczej, embriologii i biogeografii. Teoria ta wyjaśnia mechanizmy powstawania nowych gatunków i przyczyny różnorodności form biologicznych, a zarazem ich jedność, objawiającą się chociażby w powszechności występowania kwasów nukleinowych. 'Teoria Kalora Darwina ' thumb|222px|Zdjęcie już w podeszłym wieku i z siwą długą brodą Karola Darwina.Karol Darwin(ang. Charles Robert Darwin; ur. 12 lutego 1809 w Shrewsbury, zm. 19 kwietnia 1882 w Downe) – angielski przyrodnik, twórca teorii ewolucji, zgodnie z którą wszystkie gatunki pochodzą od wcześniejszych form, autor publikacji, w których przedstawił argumenty na poparcie swej tezy. Darwin uważał, że rozgałęziony schemat ewolucji wynika z procesu, który nazwał doborem naturalnym. Prawdziwość teorii ewolucji została zaakceptowana przez wielu naukowców przyrodników i dużą część społeczeństwa już za życia Darwina; jednak dopiero po pojawieniu się współczesnej syntezy ewolucji (którą opracowano w okresie od początku lat 30. do końca lat 50. XX wieku) naukowcy powszechnie zgodzili się, że dobór naturalny jest podstawowym mechanizmem ewolucji, a sam proces ciągłych zmian, z których wyłaniają się nowe jakości, niezaprzeczalnym faktem. W swojej zmodyfikowanej formie odkrycia naukowe Darwina są teorią unifikującą nauki o życiu i wyjaśniającą różnorodność biologiczną 'Powstanie teorii "doboru naturalnego"' thumb|left|158px|Statek HMS Beagle u wybrzeży Ameryki Południowej. Młody Karol Darwin postanowił wybrać się w podróż dna statku "HMS Beagle" w którą wyruszył 27 grudnia 1831 r. Podróż trwała prawie 5 lat - zgodnie z zamierzeniami FitzRoya. Gdy statek przybijał do brzegu, Darwin większość czasu spędzał na lądzie, prowadząc badania geologiczne i zbierając materiały do badań nad historią naturalną.Jednak pogłębił swoje przekonania kiesy ujrzał faunę i fole. Różne znaczenia terminu ewolucja w biologii W biologii i naukach przyrodniczych terminu "ewolucja" często odnosi się do kilku pojęć związanych z procesem ewolucji: procesu ewolucji jako takiego. teorii ewolucji – teorii naukowej opisującej mechanizmy procesu ewolucji. Jedną z teorii ewolucji jest na przykład syntetyczna teoria ewolucji nazywana także neodarwinizmem, która wywodzi się od teorii zaproponowanej przez Karola Darwina w książce O powstawaniu gatunków i niezależnie przez Alfreda R. Wallace'a, włączając późniejsze odkrycia (głównie z dziedziny genetyki i ekologii). Poza syntetyczną teorią ewolucji dawniej i współcześnie sformułowane zostały inne teorie ewolucji (zob. np. symbiogeneza Lynn Margulis). Teorie ewolucji, mimo różnic w opisywaniu mechanizmów procesu ewolucji biologicznej, przyjmują proces ewolucji za fakt (lub założenie niewymagające dowodzenia). Często spotyka się również terminy mikroewolucja oraz makroewolucja. Terminem "mikroewolucja" określa się współcześnie obserwowane zmiany ewolucyjne, podczas gdy termin makroewolucja określa historię procesu ewolucji w geologicznej skali czasu. Należy jednak pamiętać, że mikro- i makroewolucja są jednym i tym samym procesem, obserwowanym w różnych skalach czasowych. Teoria ewolucji thumb|left|290px|Cząsteczki DNA są biomechaniczną podstawą dziedziczenia. : Teoria ewolucji wyjaśnia mechanizm i przebieg procesu ewolucji biologicznej. Według współczesnej teorii ewolucji główne czynniki wpływające na ewolucję to: Dziedziczność – organizmy dziedziczą cechy swoich przodków, zgodnie z zasadami genetyki. Zmienność – proces dziedziczności nie jest absolutnie dokładny i wprowadza przypadkowe zmiany zwane mutacjami. Dodatkowymi źródłami zmienności są rekombinacja i poziomy transfer genów. Ograniczone zasoby – organizmy muszą konkurować o te same zasoby środowiska Dostosowanie fitness – pewne cechy ułatwiają konkurencję o zasoby, są korzystniejsze w danych warunkach środowiska niż inne cechy. Różnicowa przeżywalność – osobniki bardziej dostosowane mają większe szanse przeżycia i wydania na świat potomstwa niż osobniki mniej dostosowane. Wnioskiem wypływającym z tych założeń jest konieczność zmiany częstości występowania genów w populacji – taka, że geny (allele) warunkujące korzystniejsze cechy zwiększą swoje występowanie. Formalnie proces ewolucji jest opisany w sposób dokładny i zupełny równaniem Price'a. Mechanizmy ewolucji Mechanizmami ewolucji określa się procesy prowadzące do zmiany częstości alleli w populacji. Najogólniej można wyróżnić dwa typy mechanizmów ewolucji: mechanizmy ukierunkowane zwane doborem selection, gdzie kierunek ewolucji jest określony koniecznością wynikającą z dostosowania fenotypu; mechanizmy neutralne, o całkowicie losowym podłożu, zwane ogólnie ewolucją neutralną. 'Mechanizmy ukierunkowane – dobór ' 'Dobór naturalny ' Mechanizm ewolucji zaproponowany oryginalnie przez Karola Darwina i Alfreda R. Wallace'a jako logiczna konsekwencja założeń ewolucji. Dobór naturalny polega na tym, że osobniki lepiej dostosowane pożyją dłużej i wydadzą więcej potomstwa niż osobniki mniej dostosowane, w konsekwencji zwiększając udział genów warunkujących cechy korzystne w puli genowej populacji. Dobór naturalny jest głównym mechanizmem odpowiedzialnym za proces adaptacji ewolucyjnej. 'Dobór sztuczny' W doborze sztucznym źródłem selekcji jest subiektywna ocena człowieka, który rozmnaża i krzyżuje według swojego uznania pożyteczne dla niego organizmy. Dobór sztuczny zwykle produkuje osobniki o cechach nieprzydatnych w warunkach naturalnych. Został zauważony przez Karola Darwina, choć nieświadomie był stosowany przez tysiąclecia we wszystkich kulturach ludzkich. Współczesne rośliny uprawne oraz udomowione zwierzęta są przykładem działania doboru sztucznego. 'Dobór płciowy' Jest szczególnym przypadkiem doboru naturalnego, gdzie o dostosowaniu decyduje postrzegana atrakcyjność dla płci przeciwnej. Dobór płciowy został zaproponowany przez Karola Darwina jako wytłumaczenie pochodzenia ekstrawaganckich i kosztownych cech u organizmów żywych takich jak pawi ogon. Potwierdzenie eksperymentalne doboru płciowego i faktu, że opiera się on na preferencjach partnera seksualnego, było niezwykle trudne i udało się dopiero w roku 1982. 'Dobór krewniaczy' wyjaśnia pochodzenie zachowań altruistycznych w stosunku do osobników spokrewnionych. Częstość allelu w populacji może wzrosnąć, jeśli organizm-nosiciel danego allelu pomaga swoim krewnym. Prawdopodobieństwo posiadania takich samych genów (alleli) jest tym większe, im bliższe jest pokrewieństwo między osobnikami. Dobór krewniaczy wprawdzie został oryginalnie zaproponowany przez Karola Darwina jako wytłumaczenie istnienia sterylnych kast u owadów, lecz ogólną akceptację zyskał dopiero dzięki przełomowym pracom Williama D. Hamiltona. Przykładem efektów działania doboru krewniaczego są m.in. troska o potomstwo, niepłodne kasty u organizmów społecznych, powstrzymywanie agresji wobec osobników spokrewnionych. 'Mechanizmy neutralne' Neutralne mechanizmy ewolucji, zostały po raz pierwszy zaproponowane przez Motoo Kimurę w jego neutralnej teorii ewolucji. Kimura wykazał, że allel który jest całkowicie neutralny ze względu na selekcję, tzn. nie niesie żadnej korzyści ani nie jest szkodliwy, może zdominować populację w wyniku całkowicie losowego procesu. Uważa się, że większość mutacji ma charakter neutralny. Neutralna teoria ewolucji jest zgodna z założeniami teorii ewolucji i jako taka stanowi część Syntetycznej Teorii Ewolucji. 'Dryf genetyczny' Jest podstawowym procesem neutralnej ewolucji. Istotą dryfu genetycznego są fluktuacje częstości neutralnego allelu. Szybkość eliminacji, oraz szybkość fiksacji allelu w populacji zależy od jej rozmiaru. Im mniejsza populacja, tym szybciej allel ulegnie eliminacji bądź zdominuje populację. 'Efekt założyciela' jest szczególnym przypadkiem dryfu genetycznego, związanego z przejściową, drastyczną redukcją liczby osobników w populacji wskutek migracji niewielkiej liczby osobników na izolowaną wyspę. Przypadek spowoduje, że taka populacja będzie miała drastycznie odmienną i zubożoną pulę genetyczną w stosunku do populacji wyjściowej. 'Efekt wąskiego gardła (ang. bottleneck)' powstaje w wyniku katastrofy Różnica między efektem założyciela, a efektem wąskiego gardła polega na tym, że w pierwszym wypadku obok pierwotnej populacji powstaje nowa populacja, a wskutek wąskiego gardła zmianie ulega cała populacja. 'Przepływ genów' Częstość alleli w populacji może się również zmienić wskutek przepływu genów na skutek migracji osobników z i do populacji wyjściowej. Powstawanie gatunków thumb|176px|Przykład postanawia nowych gatunków. Z ewolucją związane jest zagadnienie powstawania nowych gatunków czyli procesu specjacji. Nowy gatunek powstaje na skutek powstania bariery reprodukcyjnej pomiędzy wyjściowymi populacjami. Jeśli bariera ma charakter geograficzny mówimy o specjacji allopatrycznej. Jeśli wyjściowe populacje współwystępują w tym samym środowisku, mówi się o specjacji sympatrycznej, gdzie bariera reprodukcyjna może mieć charakter zapobiegający parzeniu się osobników (bariera pregamiczna), bądź też uniemożliwiający rozwój prawidłowego organizmu z zygoty (bariera postgamiczna). W przypadku specjacji sympatrycznej bariera nie musi być kompletna. Dobór naturalny może wzmocnić barierę, ponieważ osobniki, które nie marnują czasu na produkcję hybryd o obniżonej płodności/przeżywalności będą bardziej dostosowane. Jeśli bariera ma charakter ekologiczny (np. różne okresy aktywności) czasami używa się terminu specjacja parapatryczna. Szczególnym przypadkiem specjacji sympatrycznej jest specjacja przez hybrydyzację. Jeśli u hybrydy międzygatunkowej nastąpi spontaniczne podwojenie liczby chromosomów, to może one uzyskać zdolność do rozmnażania oraz natychmiastową izolację postgamiczną od gatunków wyjściowych. Ponieważ przebieg takiej specjacji jest szczególnie dramatyczny i powtarzalny eksperymentalnie, jest to najczęściej obserwowany typ specjacji. Po utworzeniu się bariery nowo powstałe gatunki, mając odrębne historie, nagromadzają niezależne zmiany w puli genowej. Pojęcie specjacji jest związane z tzw. biologiczną definicją gatunku, wprowadzoną do biologii przez Ernsta Mayra. Ponieważ definicja ta dotyczy tylko organizmów rozmnażających się płciowo dokumentacja specjacji wśród organizmów rozmnażających się bezpłciowo jest problematyczna. Powstawanie teorii ewolucji Teorie ewolucji powstawały na przestrzeni wielu dziesięcioleci. Różnice między teoriami wynikają z jednej strony z ówczesnego stanu wiedzy biologicznej (np. poznanie mechanizmów dziedziczenia) jak i przypisywaniu głównego znaczenia w mechanizmach ewolucji różnym czynnikom. Teorie ewolucji próbują wyjaśnić zmienność przyrody (np. gatunków) w czasie, przeciwstawiając wizji niezmienności i stałości gatunków (przyrody) w czasie. Za ewolucję biologiczną uznaje się (lub uznawało w przeszłości) proces zmian organizmów w czasie, prowadzący do powstawania gatunków (ale także innych jednostek biologicznych, np. ekosystemu). Definicja ta, jakkolwiek poprawna, ma charakter opisowy i nie wskazuje na główny czynnik odpowiedzialny za ewolucję. Potocznie samo słowo ewolucja jest rozumiane jako ciągły proces zmian, dlatego jest pojęciem o wiele szerszym niż rozumienie słowa ewolucja w naukach przyrodniczych. Proces ewolucji został już zauważony w XVIII w. Jedną z pierwszych hipotez próbujących wyjaśnić informację zawartą w materiale kopalnym był katastrofizm. Hipoteza katastrofizmu głosiła, że Ziemię w przeszłości nawiedzały katastrofy, zupełnie niszczące życie, a potężna istota stwarzała nowe formy. Głównym proponentem katastrofizmu był Georges Cuvier. W XIX wieku pojawia się transformizm. Pierwszą teorią, która otwarcie proponowała mechanizm przemiany jednych form biologicznych w drugie, i łączyła je ze zjawiskiem adaptacji, była teoria Lamarcka. W skrócie, teoria ta proponowała esencjalistyczną ideę, że organizmy przekształcają się wskutek używania bądź nieużywania narządów i chęci czy też wewnętrznej siły motywującej ich do ich używania. Zakładała też dziedziczenie cech nabytych. Inną hipotezą wyjaśniającą teorię ewolucji była ortogeneza głosząca, że formy żywe mają wewnętrzny pęd ku rozwojowi do coraz doskonalszych form. Ortogeneza zainspirowana była wczesną analizą skamieniałości, które sugerowały prostoliniowy i jednokierunkowy charakter ewolucji. Proponentami ortogenezy byli między innymi niemiecki zoolog Theodor Eimer i francuski filozof Henri Bergson. Źródła: *Ewolucja:polski serwis ewolucyjny *Wikipedia Polska Kategoria:Nauka